


Part Cyborg, Part Cook, Part Pirate, Part Space Bear Papa

by TheStarsAwait



Series: Treasured Moments [5]
Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsAwait/pseuds/TheStarsAwait
Summary: A lil' doodle I did of Silver!Morph is present, Jim is somewhat as well... sorta.
Series: Treasured Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109696
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Part Cyborg, Part Cook, Part Pirate, Part Space Bear Papa

* * *

Hey!

A lil' fanart piece I recently did of ol' Silver n' his Morphie bby. It was my first time drawing him, and it was definitely fun! 

also you can ignore the silly edgelord Jimbo doodle lmao w i t n e s s h i m

Hope ya like it, please do **NOT** claim, trace, or post on other sites!

:D


End file.
